CCW Meltdown
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color: #d0d0d0"|Meltdown chronology |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center"| |} CCW Meltdown 'was a Fiction Wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Character Championship Wrestling (CCW), which took place at the Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. It was preceded by ''CCW Jackpot ''and followed by ''CCW Nevermore. Background The main event from the Ozone ''brand was Ben Tennyson defending his CCW Magnus Championship against El Blaze. The two had participated in PPV main events at ''Havoc ''and ''Jackpot, both of which were won by Tennyson. Having failed to net the CCW Magnus Championship against Ben--and also on previous occasions at the Altitude ''and ''Breakaway ''PPVs, El Blaze earned one final chance at the CCW Magnus Championship by defeating Ben in a non-title match on ''Ozone 29. Following the match, Commissioner Gordon announced that the two would compete against each other in a Do or Die 45-Minute Iron Man Match, with the stipulation that if El Blaze lost, he would never receive another Magnus Championship opportunity so long as Ben is Champion. The main event from the XX brand was Gwen Tennyson defending her CCW Females Championship against Chell. At CCW Jackpot, Gwen successfully defended her Championship against Zoe Payne and Chell when she pinned Chell while using the ropes for leverage. On XX 10, it was announced that Chell would receive another shot at the Title one-on-one. Gwen, who, prior to this match, was scheduled to compete in a Hell in a Cell Match at the crossover PPV Best in the World, demanded that such a match be a normal Singles Match, while Wheatley requested a First Blood Match on Chell's behalf. Both females competed in a Race Against Time Challenge to determine who will get to declare the stipulation of their Meltdown ''encounter. Gwen defeated Mileena in 11:34, but Chell defeated then-debuting Lisa Simpson in 11:31, meaning she got to choose the stipulation. Wheatley announced that Chell would wrestle Gwen in a Sadistic Madness Match--essentially combining Gwen's Singles Match request with Chell's First Blood desire. One could only win the match by pinfall or submission after forcing the opponent to bleed first; there were to be no disqualifications. Another heavily advertised match was the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship being defended in a Tag Team Three-Way Dance between Champions Techno-Tongue, the Powerpuff Girls, and Prettier Muscle. Techno-Tongue defeated Prettier Muscle for the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship at ''Havoc in a Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Match to win the Titles; they then defended those Titles against the Powerpuff Girls at Jackpot. On XX 10, Jillian Michaels defeated Mystique Sonia in a Singles Match after the Powerpuff Girls struck Mystique Sonia in the skull with a steel chair as Sonia's head was resting near the steel ring post. This attack appeared accidental at first, as Bubbles and Blossom were restraining Jillian's partner at ringside Ronda Rousey, preventing her from interfering in the match; Buttercup swung the chair seemingly at her, but Ronda was able to avoid being hit, and the chair connected with Sonia instead. Due to this, Mystique Sonia was given a concussion that sidelined her for two weeks. Jenny Wakeman competed in a Tag Team Match the following week with Bubbles as her tag team partner against Prettier Muscle; during that match, Bubbles appeared to have injured her leg, thus incapacitating her and eliminating her from the match. While Bubbles' sisters carried her away, Jenny was left to fight on her own. Prettier Muscle went on to win that match, and Jenny was still livid with the Powerpuff Girls, accidents notwithstanding. When Jenny was attacked by Prettier Muscle again on XX 13, the Powerpuff Girls did not aid Wakeman; however, it was at that point when Sonia returned from her concussion to save her partner. After making the save, Sonia attacked Buttercup with the steel chair as payback from her injury, leading to a fracas between the PPG and Techno-Tongue. Another feud from Ozone ''was between the Masked Man and Ares. At ''CCW Enmity, Ares lost the CCW Magnus Championship to Ben Tennyson in a Mayhem Match after a Masked Man entered the ring and pushed Ares off of a ladder through four tables and eight chairs outside of the ring, thus allowing Ben to take advantage and retrieve the Magnus Belt. On Ozone 21, during a match against Ben Tennyson, the Masked Man attacked Ares again, this time tossing fire into Ares' face. After weeks of speculation as to who the Masked Man was--then-culprits Kevin Levin and Caesar were later ruled out--Ares and the Masked Man went one-on-one at Jackpot, with the Masked Man emerging victorious. The Masked Man, after the match, proclaimed, "It's official; you suck" to Ares before leaving the ring. On'' Ozone 31'', Ares challenged the Masked Man to a Ring of Fire Match at Meltdown, the object of which is to set one's opponent on fire. At Jackpot, Liu Kang defeated Megaman to become the first-ever CCW Infinity Champion. Following the match, Aran Ryan tried to cash in his CCW Jackpot Briefcase on Liu Kang, only to be thwarted by Megaman who shook Liu Kang's hand in respect after the contest. On Ozone 29, Aran Ryan, Megaman, and Don Flamenco wrestled in a Three-Way Dance while Liu Kang observed from ringside on commentary. Aran Ryan eliminated himself by disqualification when he struck Megaman with his Jackpot Briefcase; Don Flamenco then eliminated Megaman with a Sobremarcha followed by a pinfall to win the match. Don asserted himself as a contender to the Infinity Championship following this victory. Aran and Megaman wrestled in a Fatal Four-Way Match at the CCW/UWE Supershow, and, as Megaman was about to score the pin, Aran Ryan struck him with a shillelagh to win on CCW's behalf himself over him, Bennett Curse, and Alexander "Abel" Belison. On Ozone 31, Megaman defeated Aran Ryan in a one-fall contest, but was attacked after the match by Don Flamenco. However, Liu Kang ran down to the ring to make the save and run Don and Aran from the ring, thus protecting Megaman. After this, a Fatal Four-Way Match was made between the four men for the CCW Infinity Championship at Meltdown. Another Females feud going into Meltdown was Zoe Payne versus Reggie Rocket. At Jackpot, Zoe Payne was in the middle of a match for the CCW Females Championship against Chell and Gwen Tennyson when she was attacked by Reggie Rocket and thus taken out of the match. Payne took out her frustrations over the loss by cutting a shoot promo on XX 10 in which she revealed that Reggie Rocket was Emmy's mentor (Zoe Payne interfered in what was then Emmy's last match in CCW at Enmity, attacking her with a Take a Nap which enabled Gwen Tennyson to not only defeat her in that "I Quit" Match but also erase Emmy's CCW Females Title reigns from history forever) and that Emmy's status as "Pioneer" of the CCW Females Division was only due to the CCW author's bias towards her and her PBS show Dragon Tales. This never-before-seen-in-CCW fourth wall break on Zoe's part came as a shock to XX and the entire roster, whom Zoe would go on to address, before proclaiming, "This isn’t Cato the Thane of Scrabble’s world anymore, guys. It’s mine. It’s my world. You’re not in control anymore, you hear me? I’m in control! And I’m going to get what is coming to ME! I am going to EARN what I ought to have by now: the CCW Females Championship." The next week on XX 11, Zoe Payne challenged Reggie Rocket to a one-on-one match at Meltdown; Zoe also joined the Rookie Revolution on this very night. Reggie Rocket accepted the challenge and, on XX 12, distracted Zoe during her match against Chell, causing Payne to lose to Chell via submission. It was later announced that, if Zoe defeated Reggie, she would receive a CCW Females Championship Match after the PPV live on XX 14 six nights later. CCW Universal Champion Dan Kuso defeated Tom Brady at Jackpot in a Down for the Count Match to win the Universal Title. Following this, on Ozone 29, Kuso invited any and all comers to stake their claims to his Championship by way of a Universal Challenge Gauntlet at CCW Meltdown, which consisted of ten participants, including former Universal Champion Deathstroke, Jimmy Neutron, Sportacus, and Caesar. Event '''Preliminary Matches The opening match was the Universal Challenge Gauntlet to determine a #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship. Sportacus was the first man in the Gauntlet and successfully eliminated Tommy Pickles and Otto Rocket with Sportacus, hitting Otto in mid-air with the maneuver. However, Caesar eliminated Sportacus when he caught Sportacus's leg in an Ankle Lock as Sportacus went for the Sportakick again. After forcing Sportacus to tap out, Caesar eliminated Psymon Stark after using the ring ropes for leverage on a pinning combination. Caesar next eliminated Tony Delvecchio with a Roman Slam following interference on the part of Caesar's lictor Kevin Levin. Kevin attempted to interfere again during Caesar's leg of the Gauntlet against Deathstroke, but Kevin accidentally struck Caesar as Deathstroke was able to evade; this allowed Deathstroke to hit Caesar with a Wilson Driver and pick up the victory. Deathstroke would eliminate Captain Falcon, Shun Kazami and finally Jimmy Neutron--reversing a Neutron Lock into a Victory Roll cradle--for the victory and #1 Contention. The next match was the Ring of Fire Match between Ares and the Masked Man. Ares, despite being the smaller of the two competitors, was able to show some feats of strength to overpower the Masked Man, including a Chokeslam inside the ring and a Superplex from the top rope to the ringside floor on the outside. With both men outside of the ring, they resorted to weaponry against one another including a ring bell and the steel ring steps. The Masked Man attempted a Dead Drop Spike onto the steel steps, but Ares was able to counter out of it and deliver a Tombstone from Hell onto the ringside floor followed by a second one onto the steel steps. Ares then removed the Masked Man's mask, revealing him to be Shao Kahn; the God of War then sent Shao Kahn's skull into the flames, setting it on fire to win the match. The third match of the night was the Sadistic Madness Match between Gwen Tennyson and Chell for the CCW Females Championship. Prior to the match, Gwen entered an altercation with NCW's Korra which resulted in Korra being ejected from the front row before the match began. Gwen was able to bust Chell open first by using a piece of broken glass to tear up Chell's right arm. Gwen would work over the right arm of Chell with repeated offense from then on, including steel steps, a steel chair, an Arm Drag into a barbwire board and then a subsequent Alakazam, but could not score a pin. Chell battled back with a Spear through this barbwire board and then a strike to the head with Wheatley that busted Gwen wide open. Chell would go on to Powerbomb Gwen through an announce table at ringside and take control of this incredibly bloody match. Chell tried to score a submission with the Silent but Deadly, but Gwen would cut her off with a Low Blow and a steel chair to the skull. Gwen would score with three consecutive Conchairtos and then a Hocus Pocus onto Chell before pinning her, but the Alpha Bitch only got a 2-count. Devastated, Gwen pulled out a pair of scissors and attempted to stab Chell in the face with them, but Chell countered and Catapulted Gwen into a corner where Gwen's head smashed directly into a lodged Wheatley in the turnbuckles. Chell delivered a Portal Wound and pinned Gwen, but this only got a two-count as well. With both women bleeding and exhausted, they traded punches with one another until Gwen used a barbwire baseball bat and a barbwire board onto Chell's right arm. The barbs would be stuck in Chell's arm and Gwen attempted a Conchairto to the limb, but Chell countered with a Barbwire-Aided Low Blow to Gwen. Chell would wrap the barbwire securely around her own arm and attack Gwen with hard strikes with the arm, tearing Gwen's face, body and hair apart. Eventually Chell was able to lock in a Barbwire-Aided Silent But Deadly chokehold, threatening to cut Gwen's carotid artery apart with the submission. Gwen did not tap out, but appeared to pass out in the hold. The referee checked if Gwen was conscious, and Gwen responded by weakly grabbing the scissors that were stuck in the turnbuckle padding earlier in the match. Gwen used the scissors to cut the barbwire off of Chell's arm and then stab Chell's arm with the scissors repeatedly until the scissors ended up stuck in the right arm of the Portal ''protagonist. Gwen would escape danger in this fashion, but Chell fought on despite her severely compromised right arm. Chell hit the Chellfire with the scissors still remaining in her arm and went for the Portal Wound next, but her arm was too weakened to use for that maneuver. Gwen grabbed the scissors and sliced Chell's arm from top to bottom with them, causing the arm to open up with bones showing and blood gushing out. Gwen jabbed Chell in the eye with the scissors next and delivered the Alakazam for a pinfall victory. Gwen retained her CCW Females Championship, but she was unable to move following the match; she had been rendered unconscious due to the massive level of blood loss. Ben Tennyson, Gwen's cousin, carried Gwen from the ring out of the building to an ambulance, while Chell stood up on her own power and received a standing ovation from the fans in attendance. The fourth match was Zoe Payne wrestling Reggie Rocket. Zoe took control of the match with a Pendulum Backbreaker onto the edge of the ring apron. Zoe showcased her strength during the contest with a Deadlift Tiger Suplex, lifting Reggie off of the canvas and driving her down onto her head, but Reggie fought back with a Belly-to-Back Superplex. Later, Reggie delivered a Double R Spinebuster and went to the top rope to attempt a Rocket Jump, but Zoe rolled out of the way. Zoe delivered the TAN onto Reggie and pinned her, but Reggie kicked out before 3. The two wrestlers traded flurries of Kawada Kicks with each other after the near-fall. Zoe attempted a Gutwrench Superplex, but Reggie countered out of it and knocked Zoe off of the top rope before successfully executing the Rocket Jump this time. Rather than go for the pin, though, Reggie executed a Tigerbomb, shades of her mentee Emmy. Reggie pinned Zoe after this maneuver, but Zoe got her shoulder up. Reggie would go on to attempt a La Quebrada Moonsault, but Zoe caught her in a Fireman's Carry out of this move and executed the TAN for a second time for the clean pin. The fifth match was the Three-Way Dance for the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship. After a hot start that saw a flurry of outside dives, Mystique Sonia was left in the ring at the peril of Prettier Muscle and the PPG (represented by Blossom and Bubbles). While those two teams tagged in and out without much issue, Techno-Tongue spent much of the match without a tag. Eventually, however, after a Catapult that sent Ronda Rousey colliding into Blossom, Sonia tagged out to Jenny. Jenny turned the tide of the match for her team and, after hitting Jillian Michaels with an XJ9, went for a Springboard attack to follow up, only to be cut off by Bubbles who Springboard Dropkicked her out of the air as Jenny was flying. Jillian hit Bubbles with the Biggest Loss, but Prettier Muscle was the first team eliminated after Blossom, the then-legal girl, hit Michaels with the Flower Pot for the pinfall. The match came down to the PPG and Techno-Tongue; Blossom and Bubbles tried a Double Powerbomb from the middle rope onto Mystique Sonia, but Sonia fought out of it, knocking Blossom to the ring apron. Jenny executed an XJ9 onto Blossom, using the ring post as an axis, and Jenny and Sonia delivered Operation Polar Bear onto Bubbles. Sonia pinned Bubbles for the victory, and after the match, the Powerpuff Girls regrouped and appeared to congratulate Techno-Tongue, offering to shake their hands. However, Buttercup joined her two sisters in the ring with a steel chair and attacked Jenny with it. Sonia was then tackled by Bubbles and Blossom, and the trio's assault on Techno-Tongue culminated in a Triple Powerbomb to Jenny on top of Sonia through a wooden table, cementing the PPG's heel turn. The sixth match was the Fatal Four-Way Match for the CCW Infinity Championship. Back and forth action was seen with all four competitors, with Liu Kang breaking up a number of pinning attempts on the part of the other three challengers Megaman, Don Flamenco, and Aran Ryan. Liu Kang was able to Uranage Slam Aran onto his back and attempted a Flawless Victory, but Don Flamenco delivered an Enzuigiri that knocked Liu Kang off of the top rope and to the arena floor. Later, Megaman was able to apply a Double Android Tamer onto both Don and Aran, trying to get a submission out of either one of them, but Don was able to escape. Megaman countered a charging Flamenco with a Northern Lights Suplex with a bridging pinning combination, but Don kicked out of the fall. Megaman attempted to Mega Drive Don Flamenco, but Aran Ryan intervened with a shillelagh shot to the face of both men. Aran delivered an Emerald Flowsion to Don for a pin, but Liu Kang broke it up with a Flawless Victory directly on top of Aran Ryan's back. Liu Kang then grabbed Don Flamenco and delivered the Shaolin Bomb and pinned him for the victory and the retention. '''Main Event Match' The seventh and final match was Ben Tennyson versus El Blaze for the CCW Magnus Championship. El Blaze scored the first fall and took an early 1-0 by blocking an Intergalactic and forcing Ben to submit to a Crossface. Minutes later, El Blaze tripped after an attempt at Springboarding at Tennyson, allowing Ben to capitalize with an Intergalactic to tie the match up at 1 apiece. At the 29:48 mark, Ben delivered another Intergalactic to El Blaze after a countered Schoolboy Pin to take the lead. At 24:11, Ben attempted a Diving Elbow Drop but El Blaze rolled out of the way, got up and connected with the Blaze of Glory for the pin and a 2-2 tie. Minutes later, El Blaze tried a Super Aneurysm, but Ben reversed it and delivered a Super Alien Act and pinned El Blaze to take a 3-2 lead. At this point, Ben tried to milk the clock, taking long pauses and increasing distance between himself and El Blaze. El Blaze, however, was able to catch Ben at the sole standing announce table and deliver an Aneurysm onto it; the table did not break. El Blaze pushed Ben back into the ring and pinned him, but Ben kicked out before 3. The action continued with Ben attempting to hold onto his lead, slowing the match down with a Sleeper Hold. However, El Blaze escaped and would go on to hit an Aneurysm after hopping off of the middle rope. El Blaze covered Ben and this time was able to tie the score. For the remaining time, Ben and El Blaze scrambled for the match-winning fall, but neither man could break the tie; thus, after 45 minutes, the match was still at a 3-3 score. Ben tried to leave the arena with his Championship, deeming the match over, but Commissioner Gordon demanded that a fifteen-minute overtime period be added. (Unlike other overtime periods in Iron Man Matches, this was not contested under "first fall wins" rules. It was an additional 15 minutes in which all Iron Man rules were still in effect and whoever had the most falls after 15 minutes would be victorious.) El Blaze, upon this ruling, immediately went to work on Ben, trying to notch victory. El Blaze and Ben battled on the top rope during the midway point of overtime, and El Blaze delivered a Super One-Handed Bulldog that he parlayed into a Crossface. El Blaze pulled on the submission, but Ben rolled and countered it into a pinning combination. El Blaze, in turn, countered into a Crucifix pinning combination of his own, and he was able to score the fall, taking a 4-3 lead in overtime. This time, Ben was forced to fight for the tying fall with time winding down. El Blaze kept Ben at bay, playing defense to Ben's aggression and making minimal mistakes. El Blaze managed to counter a Super Intergalactic by tossing Ben off of him and to the canvas, but an errant 450 Splash by El Blaze allowed Ben to toss El Blaze into the steel ring post and then deliver an Intergalactic. Ben covered El Blaze, but El Blaze kicked out at 2. Ben would deliver another Intergalactic, but El Blaze kicked out of the ensuing pin once again. Then, in a gesture to his cousin whom he carried into an ambulance earlier that evening, Ben gave El Blaze a Kneecapitation followed by a Hocus Pocus (or an Omni-Drop in his own case) to finally keep El Blaze down for a 3-count and tie the match at 4-4 with 0:50 remaining. Ben tried to quickly take the win with a Sunset Flip, but El Blaze kicked out. After trading moves and counters, El Blaze was able to deliver a Double Aneurysm onto Ben with seconds only left in overtime, but on the pinfall Ben was able to get his foot on the bottom rope for the rope break. Thus, time expired and overtime ended in a 4-4 tie. Ben, for the second time, attempted to leave, but Woody Paige, CCW's Chief Content Officer, added a ten-minute double overtime period to the match. Ben was forced to return to the match, and El Blaze took the upper hand early. However, when El Blaze went for the Fuego Slam, Ben escaped and hit a Low Blow followed by a Belt shot to the back of El Blaze's head with the CCW Magnus Championship. This disqualification made the score 5-4 in favor of El Blaze, but after the rest period, Ben Speared El Blaze and pinned him to make it 5-5, and then Ben locked in a Cloverleaf Quasar onto El Blaze and, after a minute of struggling, forced El Blaze to tap out to make the score 6-5. Once again, Ben was in the driver's seat with El Blaze being forced to chase him. Ben tried to take his leave out of the ring, but El Blaze delivered a long Suicide Dive all the way on top of him, landing and locking in a Crossface on the outside. Ben tapped out, but this did not count as a fall as it was outside of the ring. El Blaze returned to the ring with Ben and tried a Super Hurricanrana, but Ben would hang onto El Blaze and flip through it with a Sit-Out Powerbomb in the middle of the ring. From here, Ben Speared El Blaze and gave him an Intergalactic, pinning him and making it 7-5. With mere ticks left, El Blaze desperately tried to close the gap, hitting Ben with another Aneurysm, but Ben rolled out of the ring and the final seconds ticked away, giving Ben Tennyson the 7-5 Iron Man Match victory and securing his CCW Magnus Championship, locking El Blaze out of the Magnus Championship picture as a result. Aftermath Following the Sadistic Madness Match, both Gwen and Chell had suffered immense levels of blood loss and damage. Chell's right arm was torn apart with the nerves damaged beyond 100% repair. The wound was sutured and Chell was able to compete on the next XX, though to this day her arm is not completely healed. Doctors reported that, in Gwen's case, she was only a few drops of blood away from losing her life completely. She had arrived at Sunrise Hospital and Medical Center just in time for treatment, which was essential due to her hard scheduled Title defense on XX 14 nights later. As a result of Ben's victory, El Blaze could no longer challenge for the CCW Magnus Championship as long as Ben was Champion. El Blaze would cut a promo on Ozone 33, discussing where to go from there, but then he was attacked by Tom Brady and then punted in the skull four times by the MVMVP, which sidelined him. Ares, after defeating the Masked Man in the Ring of Fire Match, would go on to compete once again for the CCW Magnus Championship at Nevermore ''along with Wolf Hawkfield and Kratos as well. Six nights after ''Meltdown, a weakened Gwen Tennyson defended the CCW Females Championship on XX 14 against Zoe Payne who had earned her Title shot by virtue of defeating Reggie Rocket. During that match, Emmy would return to CCW, intervene and attack Zoe Payne as the referee of the match was incapacitated, which eventually led to Gwen winning the match and retaining her Championship. This sparked a feud between Emmy and Zoe Payne that led to them competing in an Unsanctioned Match at Nevermore where CCW removed itself from all liability if either wrestler was to be severely injured. Deathstroke earned a CCW Universal Championship Match against Dan Kuso for CCW Nevermore, the next PPV. Dan Kuso, after Meltdown, went on to win the Gold in the Fort Briefcase at Best in the World, but following the event got into an altercation that culminated in him slapping May in the face. Feeling corrupted by the Gold in the Fort's allure, Dan made the decision to put the Briefcase on the line against Deathstroke as well--Deathstroke being the second identity of one of the men Dan defeated with win the Briefcase, AWE Champion Slade Wilson. Dan would not only deal with Deathstroke, but also with Slade's AWE manager Paul Bearer and the AWE faction the Resistance, whose intention to tear apart companies that were deemed "bigger" than them as per their successes at the FanFiction Wrestling Awards and such. The Powerpuff Girls explained their heel turn on XX 14 by stating that they felt insulted that "lesser heroines" were more popular in CCW than a trio who they claimed had revolutionized female heroism. They stated that all of the "accidental" occurrences with Techno-Tongue were not accidents at all; rather, they were tests of the fans' faith, and since the fans continued to turn on the Powerpuff Girls and blame them for what happened, not considering these incidents to be accidents themselves, they had "failed" this test. This lengthened the feud between the PPG and Techno-Tongue; on XX 15, the Powerpuff Girls defeated Techno-Tongue to become the new CCW Women's Tag Team Champions. On XX 16, the Powerpuff Girls would attack and obliterate Jenny Wakeman's XJ-Sisters and attack Jenny's mother Noreen Wakeman, which led to a Three-on-Two Handicap Mayhem Match between the tag teams at Nevermore with the Women's Tag Team Titles on the line. Liu Kang and Don Flamenco would go on to feud with each other after Meltdown, the latter going so far as to disrespect Liu Kang's beloved Princess Kitana by introducing a clone of her and proceeding to molest this clone for Liu Kang to see. After winning a non-title match over Liu Kang on Ozone 35, Don Flamenco challenged Liu Kang to a Two-Out-of-Three Falls Match for the CCW Infinity Championship. Reception Results 'Universal Challenge Gauntlet Entries and Eliminations' 'Iron Man Match' Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:CCW PPVs